


To those who survive

by M0thson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0thson/pseuds/M0thson
Summary: There is peace between Paradis and Marley, well maybe not peace but a standstill. Both not daring to make a move against the other just yet.This is just me and a friend having fun and trying to get away from the pain of Canon. I will try to update at least once a week. It's our version of a self insert I should say. I will update the tags and such as we go along
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	To those who survive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as mature, but I might change it to explicit in the future. Right now I dont plan to write smut but that could change. I will mark chapters if I do. Please enjoy tho.

Welcome to my retelling of attack on titan. This is just something fun me and a friend thought up, and won't be anywhere near the cannon storyline so keep that in mind. The cannon story makes me sad haha so this is like an escape. It's also a self insert with said friend so if you don't like those I'm warning you now. It's kinda like me taking the base elements of AoT and the characters and just kinda go in fuckin wild. 

I dont claim the right to the characters and story of attack on titan at all. Please go support the manga! 

Anywho, my grammar ain't the best so please be kind. The first chapter is going to be just lore then I'll get into characters and reveal more as we go. Please enjoy!! 

\---‐----------------------------------------- 

Humanity may have been at the top of the food chain once upon a time, but that changed with the mysterious arrival of the titans. Titans ate and demolished the kingdom of man almost overnight, yet 8 among them turned away from their kind, these 8 held intelligence and so they fought along side man in an attempt to help them survive. 

The 8 titans became heroes to the humans and each chose a champion, who would fuse with one of the 8 in order to keep the intelligence of the titans alive. The champions bloodline would inherite the power of the titan that chose them and none else. If a bloodline died out then so did the power of the titan. 

Over the years the last of the humans split apart from each other and formed two kingdoms surrounded by walls, the kingdom of Paradis and the kingdom of Marley. The 8 champions split themselves 4 going along with Paradis and the other 4 with Marley. 

Paradis used its power to help and push humanity towards fighting and freeing its people from the fear of the titans while Marley used its power to create a government ruled through the fear of the titans.   
Both kindgoms grew so apart in how they ruled their people, that over the years they grew to fear not the titans but each other. 

While the titans remained the true threat Marley wanted the power of the titans for themselves in order to strengthen its own government and remain in control of its people while simultaneously keeping the titan horde at bay. 

Paradis wanted to fight with the power given to them in order to help its people live a life of freedom. Both Marley and Paradis having different ways of handling the plague of titans and not wanting to be subjugated to each other's rule stopped all communication between each other. And so the silent war between humanity started. 

Now our story starts years in future within the protective walls of Paradis. It follows two friends as they struggle and find freedom and strength in this tragic world they where born into.


End file.
